The Last Battle
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: Every part of her body was in agony, sheer agony. She curled her fingers, luckily they responded to her command. She tried to sit up, but to no avail. Every little movement sent ripples of pains down her body. Instead she just laid there, willing herself to get up, but she couldn't.
1. Preview

The Last Battle

Every part of her body was in agony, sheer agony. She curled her fingers, luckily they responded to her command. She tried to sit up, but to no avail. Every little movement sent ripples of pains down her body. Instead she just laid there, willing herself to get up, but she couldn't.

A rumble caught her attention, and she glanced over to where she heard the sound. She flinched, that hurt. Her neck now throbbed along with the rest of her body. She couldn't make anything out from the black haze of dust and dirt that clouded her eyes. All she knew was she was as good as dead. Maybe death would relieve the pain she felt.

Suddenly the smoke billowed out as she made out a movement coming from her left. She squinted, trying to see more of this mysterious thing. She felt pure panic consume her. What if it was one of them? Her heart quickened, and she started hyperventilating. The shape moved closer. She whimpered, and the thing turned to face her. She recognized the shape; it was the shape of a man. A slender frame outlined against the dust met her eyes. It moved closer and closer. She tried to get up and run, but her body refused. The pain was unbearable and she faded into the blackness. Her last thought was "This is it."

Sunlight burned her lids, waking the battered girl. She groaned and rolled over, instantly regretting the move. Shock rushed through her spine, and she cringed. The pain was now more bearable, an improvement over yesterday. She could now sit up, and as her head stopped spinning, she examined her surroundings. She was in a white room, similar to that of a hospital. It would be identical if hospitals had huge holes in the walls, and cracked glass shelves with their contents spread on the floor. It was obvious this room had seen what the rest of the world had too. Not even this small place was spared, she thought in despair. Looking to the undamaged part of the room, she saw a mirror and sink.

Flinging her legs over the bed, she made her way to what she hoped was the source of clean water. Every step shot more pain down her legs, but she pushed on a little bit at a time. Finally, she collapsed on the sink, only her elbows supporting her fragile frame. Looking in the mirror, she noticed she looked awful. Brushing her raven hair out of her face, she noted the various bruises littering her forehead and cheeks. Cuts and scratches covered her arms and legs. Her short sleeved t-shirt was torn and dirty and her capris were in similar condition.

Suddenly a noise altered her to another presence in the room. Looking behind her, she saw a man in the shadows, but on closer inspection, he looked younger than a man. Maybe my age, she thought to herself. He stepped out of the shadows, and she stifled a gasp. He had spikey hair that covered his head, and a muscular but slender frame. She recognized his silhouette from the previous night. She couldn't help but thinking, even at a time like this, that he was beautiful. His face had an air of maturity, but also with boyish features blending in. He stood like he had confidence, but a soft smile graced his lips. He was wearing a worn GI, made of an orange material, and a midnight blue undershirt. This was accompanied by a tie that wrapped around his waist and boots made of what looked like armor. He suddenly looked her in the eyes and gave a genuine smile, one that made her heart flutter and knees weaken. She could have sworn she was blushing, but the man didn't seem to notice.

"Wh…Where am I, and how d…did I get here?" She asked him softly, her throat hurt and her voice was raspy. He scratched the back of his head and sheepishly grinned, not meeting her eyes.

"My new house, it is a family friend's and I live here cause my home was destroyed. And I was out looking for food when I found you, and I took you here after I realized you were alive, but hurt. I hope you don't mind, I was just trying to be nice…" His voice faded out.

"Does anyone else live here?" She asked him, with a sense of urgency in her voice, for some odd reason she felt vulnerable alone with this man.

"Yes, my brother, mom and some family friends." He told her, but sadness was in his eyes. She guessed he must have lost his dad or something.

"Is there anywhere I could get clean clothes," She asked him.

"Yes, follow me," He started walking out what looked like a doorway, just with no door. He led her down a maze of halls. She took in her surroundings. This seemed like a nice place, just damaged, but what place wasn't. Ever since they had come, nothing was the same.

"Are you a fighter," The man asked her. "Because you have a decent Ki, and that could be a problem because they could find you easier."

"Yes, I am a fighter, what does that have to do with anything, and what is Ki?" She asked the stranger.

"It is the power every living thing has. The aliens use scouters to discover it, and if it's high they find you and try to destroy you, because you could be a possible threat. I lower my Ki, and so do my friends so we can't be found. But you might need a temporary Ki bracelet then maybe can teach you to lower it." He explained. She understood, kind of.

"Who's Krillen?" She asked him.

"He lives here too; he was one of my father's closest friends. Until my father was forced to join them," He let his words hang in the air. His face was twisted in agony and rage. She felt his sorrow, her father had begged like a baby to be spared, before they had eradicated him. She put her hand on his clothed shoulder.

"I understand," She tried to comfort the boy.

"No you don't," He said harshly. "They zapped him with some kind of beam, and his eyes turned red and he suddenly thought he was some guy called Kakarott. He didn't remember us, only his heritage. They did that to my father's rival/friend too, but he forgot his memories from the last few years, and turned into a ruthless killer. Now they are just like those monsters." The man's eyes filled with tears, but Videl knew it wasn't sorrow, it was rage.

"They killed my father, but he begged for his life, instead of dying with honor. He may have been the supposed Champion, but really he was just a scared man who fought with his ego, and lost." The man stopped suddenly, and she noticed they were outside a room with a closed door.

"Go in here, Bulma will tell you what to do." He told her with compassion in his voice. "I will see you at dinner."

"Thanks…?" She paused.

"Gohan, its Gohan,"

"Well thanks Gohan, and by the way, it's Videl." She told him and opened the door.

* * *

**Yep, I am mean. This a preview of my newest story! The complete story will be out August-ish. Hope you liked the beginning. Remember, Reviewing is loving.**


	2. Finally A Bath!

The room was large and well lit. It seemed to be a lab, and looked like it wasn't damaged at all. Suddenly she heard crashing and she looked towards the sound. Wheeling herself out from behind a huge machine was a blue haired woman. She wore an oil stained lab coat and cut off sweat pants. Her legs were fastened to the wheelchair with metal bands and she held a tool box on her lab.

"Finally, almost done!" She exclaimed to herself before realizing there was another person in the room. The woman wheeled herself up to Videl, and held out a grease covered hand. When Videl just looked at her, the woman looked down and realized the state she was in. She retracted her hand and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that, sometimes I forget how dirty this work is," Videl just smiled at the disabled woman. The woman made her way over to a sink and scrubbed her hands. Then she proceeded to shake Videl's hand. "There we go, I'm Bulma Briefs, and you are..." The woman asked Videl.

"Videl Satan," Videl suddenly realized who this was. "Oh, you are _the_ Bulma Briefs, of Capsule Corp. right?" She asked Bulma, and she nodded.

"And I'm guessing you are the daughter of the World Champion?" Bulma asked with a poorly concealed smirk.

"Yeah, I was, but now daughter of the deceased World Champion," She told Bulma, and the woman's eyes showed sympathy. Suddenly the blue-head brightened.

"You need clothes and a shower right?" She asked. Videl nodded and Bulma said she could borrow a pair of her clothes. Bulma also led Videl to a room with a private bathroom.

"This is a free room, you can stay here. I will get some suitable clothes for you brought down to fill the closet, but for now you can borrow some of mine. Oh, I almost forgot!" Bulma reached into the pouch under the chair and pulled out a silver bracelet. It was one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry Videl had ever seen. It clasped in a heart shape and had two pieces of metal that twisted around to meet together and form another heart shape. Bulma handed her the bracelet.

"This will hide your Ki, just don't take it off. You are luckily weak right now or they could already sense you. I have to go, but dinner is at 6:30. The kitchen is on the other side of the building, just keep going right in the hallways until you get there. Your clock will go off when it's time, and it will automatically stop after you leave the room. Lights go out at 10:00, and after dinner I will have Gohan show you around. This is your home now, we need fighter and you need a place to live." Bulma told her in a no-nonsense tone.

Videl agreed and took the clothes Bulma handed her from the seemingly endless pouch that was below the wheel-chair. She closed her bedroom door and took in the surroundings. The bed was covered with a deep red coverlet with a tree design on it in raspberry color. The walls were a reddish color and her room had one window that was covered with a blood-red curtain. The carpet was off-white and there was a black desk in the corner of the room. A large dresser with a TV on top was next to the bed and an off-white chair filled another corner of the room. On the left there was a seemingly large walk-in closet and an arch way leading to the personal bathroom.

Videl entered the bathroom and pulled the slide-out door behind her and locked it. The bathroom was huge, and had a similar red theme to the bedroom. A large Jacuzzi tub filled one corner and a good-sized glass shower was in the other corner. The cabinets were tall and reached the ceiling. They were a reddish wood color with silver handles. The counter was off-white marble with red and pink veins running through it. A few feet away from the storage areas was an off-white toilet. The towel holders lined up next to the shower and above the tub. The towels matched the coverlet on the bed. There was a red square rug in front of the tub steps and the shower door. A large digital clock outlined in red rested high above the sink. A large square mirror was below that.

Videl curiously opened the cabinets. The left top one held more towels and wash cloths, and the left bottom one had hair products and brushes. The drawers below the sink held an array of hygiene products and makeup. Below that cleaning products and backup toilet paper was help along with more shampoos and conditioners.

Videl moved on the right cabinets. She opened the top door and saw a few fluffy bathrobes neatly folded. The drawer underneath that held a big jewelry box that was built in and reached to the back of the cabinet. Videl, being very sensitive noticed the area the Jewelry box was stationed looked too small. She noticed the shelf seemed too thick, and the box only reached half way back as compared to the other cabinet. It was like the wall was closer here. Videl moved to the side of the cabinet and ran her hands down the side of the bottom section. She felt a slight groove on the bottom and top, where the shelf separating the top and bottom areas was. Videl dug her nails in the grooves and pulled the section out to the side. To her surprise it slid out.

Stepping back, what she saw scared her. A large rectangular drawer with no door in front showed its contents to her. In hanging shelves, an array of guns, knives, and swords shone out towards her. Some of the guns were blasters, and sitting in a glass case was what looked like one of the alien scouters, but when she turned it on it read in English. Videl heard a noise and looked up; it was the clock, which let out five chimes. It was 5:00 PM.

Videl put the scouter back and slid the drawer into the cabinet again. She placed the borrowed clothes on the counter and pressed the fill tub button on the panel which was located above the tub. She also pressed the bubble button and pressed start. The tub started to slowly fill. Videl looked around and noticed a hamper near the door. She undressed and threw her clothes into it then slid into the warm water.

One hour later Videl was feeling refreshed and her aching muscles felt much better. She stood up and pressed the drain tub button. She grabbed a towel and stepped onto the rug, still dripping wet. She dried off and reached for the clothes she had set out. Looking at Bulma's choice she inwardly grimaced.

In her hands she held a pair of very short jean shorts and a tank top that stopped right above her navel, exposing a fair amount of skin. The shoes were wedges and had a black strapped that crossed her toes and ankle and kept crossing until the strap stopped halfway up her calf. The wedges were high, and added at least five inches to Videl's slender shape.

Videl wasn't tall, she was normal sized at five foot five. She had muscles because of her lifestyle, but she did have a petite frame. She only weighed about 100 pounds, although she ate a lot and didn't try to stay skinny. Videl dressed in the very provocative clothes then a thought crossed her mind.

What kind of normal person would invite a complete stranger into their home? Videl knew she better keep her guard up, so she once again went to the concealed weapons drawer and pulled out a dagger attached to a leg strap. She strapped the dagger to the top of her thigh, hiding it from view, and looked in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance. She grabbed a hair tie from one of the drawers and braided her hair down her back. She found mascara in another drawer and applied a small amount to her lashes. She brushed some blush she found over her cheeks and put on a little lip gloss.

There, she was ready; suddenly a beeping distracted her train of thought. Oh, that means its dinner time. Now, let's see, do I go left or right, she pondered as she closed the bedroom door and stood out in the hall. Right, yah, right I think, she thought as she made her way through the Capsule Corp. maze.

* * *

Are the z fighters gonna like her or not?


	3. Meeting the Gang!

Videl entered a huge room with a large dining table in the center filled to the top with food. People were already sitting around it, she counted about 25. As she scanned the room, Bulma waved her over to an empty seat between her and a dark haired woman on the right. Videl sat down and began filling the empty plate.

"Yo, Z fighters!" Bulma yelled and the table settled down and started to eat. "This is Videl; she is Mr. Satan's daughter." This statement was met with outrageous laughter. Videl was confused; didn't they know her dad was the strongest? Bulma held out a hand to quiet them down. "Anyway, Gohan found her and brought her here," This was met with cat-calls and whistles, "And she is going to train, her Ki is actually very strong, she even has to wear a bracelet." This certain statement caused cheers to arise from the vast amount of people. "Settle down!" Bulma yelled at the large and rowdy crowd. "If you keep yelling, Sayians will hear us and we will all die!" That quieted them down. "Now, we will CALMLY go around the table and introduce ourselves, can you sissies handle that?" Bulma gave a death glare when some of the guys groaned. "Ok, let's start with me; I am Bulma, owner of this house along with my parents." Bulma pointed to the Blonde woman on her left.

"I'm Bunny, and darling it is so good to have another woman in the house." The woman drawled. "I'm Bulma's mommy!" She squealed, and Bulma put her head in her hands.

"Mr. Briefs," The purple haired man next to Bunny said with a friendly nod.

"Your dream guy," A small and adorable kid with lavender hair told her with a wink. Bulma reached across her parents and slapped him in the arm, hard. "Fine, fine, _mom_, names Trunks, don't ya forget it," He mumbled, looking at Bulma.

"I am Chiaotzu," A white skinned, red cheeked child gave a small bow.

"Tien," A very muscular man with three eyes told Videl. He was holding hands with a blue-haired lady.

"Launch," The blue-haired woman sitting at the end of the table said in a very sweet and friendly voice. Suddenly Tien grabbed the pepper shaker and stuck it under Launch's nose while twisting. The woman gave a small delicate sneeze and suddenly changed hair color. A blonde woman was now staring at Videl with a mean expression.

"What's going on here?" The blonde said in a gruff voice.

"Really Tien?" A group of people yelled.

"Quiet, pansies!" The blonde Launch yelled and pulled out a machine gun from thin air and pointed it at the crowd. Then the woman looked down and saw her hand was entwined with Tiens. Videl closed her eyes, fearing for the worst. But when she cautiously opened them, she saw Launch had Tien in a vicious lip-lock. Launch abruptly stood up and grabbed Tien, practically dragging him away and up the stairs. Tien gave a little wave before they disappeared from view. Videl just sat there in shock, what had just happened? But she was the only one fazed, and the person that was across from Launch started to speak.

"Hi, I'm Goten, Gohan's little brother," The boy said with an innocent grin plastered on his face. The boy was so cute, with spikey hair going in every direction and big eyes full of happiness.

"Koren," A white cat told her with a grin.

"M. Trunks, or just M to you" A purple haired man with a metal left arm who was sitting next to the boy said as he gave a dazzling smile. Videl just looked at him, she was not impressed.

"17, but you can just call me Prince Charming," A man with long black hair grinned at her and flipped his silky mane over his shoulder. Trunks fumed.

"You stole my line!" The boy yelled.

"Not true!" 17 yelled right back.

"Yeah, you stole my line," M. Trunks got in the fight.

"No, it's mine!" Trunks screamed and pounded the table with his small fists. Videl covered her ears.

"I am you!" M. Trunks screamed right back, and 17 smacked M. Trunks in the head with his hand, leaving a red handprint. M went flying into the wall, causing it to crack. M got up and with impossible speed hit 17 in the stomach with his good arm, causing the flirt to hit the deck. Suddenly M. Trunks was on the floor, and a fuming dark haired woman stood over him with a frying pan in her hands.

"Shut up and get over it!" The woman yelled and stormed back to her seat next to Videl, and the frying pan magically disappeared. M and 17 jumped back in their seat like nothing had happened while Videl looked at them with her jaw touching the floor.

"It's 18, and this is Marron," A beautiful blonde woman said in a cool and emotionless voice as she pointed to the small girl next to her. The blonde child nodded and her pigtails bounced up and down. A short man with black hair and no nose spoke up next.

"Krillen, 18 is my wife and Marron is my daughter," He gave a chuckle.

"Gohan, as you know," Gohan said as he gave Videl a cool nod.

"Piccolo," A green man with antennas and no hair mumbled, with only a glass of water in front of him. "And Kami!" He exclaimed in a nicer and considerably older voice, but then he yanked his hands over his mouth with a look of horror covering his face. Videl watched in amazement as he proceeded to smack himself and then start yelling at himself in a unrecognizable language.

"Dende," A shorter version of the green man said, unfazed by his companion's outburst, and started calmly sipping his water.

"Popo," A dark and oddly shaped man sitting next to Dende said.

"Sweet stuff, how about you get over you and I'll show you how a real man says hello," a rather disgusting old man said to Videl. Videl turned to glare at him. "My names Master Roshi, but you can call me Master," The old fart said suggestively. But before Videl could pulverize him, a clang echoed through the house and Roshi was on the floor with the same woman and frying pan towering over him.

"Excuse him, he is off his rocker," A pig told her, "Name is Oolong," He said in a humorous voice.

"Puar," A blue floating animal of some kind told her in a high voice told her from across Oolong.

"Yachma," A scarred man with an eye-patch covering his right eye told her with a wide smile. "You probably recognize me from Baseball, I am only the best," He told her with pride in his voice, and this time Videl wasn't surprised when he was hit with in the head with the pan.

"Yajirobe," A rather chubby man said with a scowl, already heaping more food onto his plate.

"Ox- King," Said a wrinkled, friendly man.

"Chichi, his daughter" said the woman sitting next to Videl, gesturing to the Ox- King. Videl noticed there were two empty seats at the ends of the table. Bulma saw where her gaze was pointed.

"That is where Goku and Vegeta used to sit," Bulma said with a sad smile. Videl saw Chichi was starting to tear up.

"When they took him they took my life," Chichi sobbed and the Ox- King pulled the sobbing woman into his arms. "I had already lost him once, but now, he's become one of them." Chichi and the Ox- king left and went up a flight of stairs while the rest of the crew headed out too. Soon only Gohan, Videl and Bulma were left. Bulma was gathering the dishes from the table, quite effortlessly even though her wheel-chair seemed to get in the way.

"Hey Gohan, you mind showing Videl around," Bulma asked the silent, stone-faced boy.

"Yes of course," Gohan nodded at the blue haired beauty.

"First, let her change, I got some clothes put in her closet and dresser while we were eating. Then show her where to access a map of the building on the computer. Please show her all the rooms and where to train, and help her create a schedule." Bulma listed the errands while Gohan stood there like a statue.

"Yes Bulma," He told her, and he led Videl back to her room. Gohan waited outside while Videl headed to the closet. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped. The once bare closet was filled to the brim with clothes. Dresses, shirts, bodysuits and shoes lined the shelves and floor. All were neatly organized on hangers and in containers.

Videl closed the door and ran over to the dresser. The first drawer held undergarments and a few swimsuits. The second drawer had at least ten pairs of shorts, in all different lengths and colors. Also some jeans were next to that. The lower drawer had a variety of skirts. The last drawer held neatly folded GI's, in many different cuts and colors, obviously for women.

Videl grabbed a knee length black skirt then ran into the closet and choose a tight red shirt with long sleeves. The sleeved became loose and flowed after the shirt reached halfway below the elbow. Videl also choose a pair of red flats with pointless black laces that crossed of the sides of the shoes. Her hair was pretty dry so she pulled out the tie and let the waves cover her shoulders. Then she was ready, and she checked the time before turning off the lights and closing the door. It was 7:30, two hours and a half before lights out.

* * *

**This chappy is dedicated to all the Tien and Launch lovers out there, especially me and V-ChanLSSJ! :D**


	4. Touring the Disasters

peachykeeners- Thanks :)

Degevorn- Do yah really mean it?

Midnight- Okay

BulmaBoxers- SORRY!

SayianXXX- Me 2

D- Thanks

V-ChanLSSJ- Go t and l

Anon- Cause it would be them against a million Sayians and Vegeta and Goku... as a super sayian 3...

LycosTamer- Tacos! Thanks

1Lady Plum- :)

Thanks all my fab reviewers!

* * *

Gohan was leaning against the wall as she walked out.

"Ok, first thing, I'll give you a tour." Gohan told her and started walking in the opposite direction of the kitchen. They started walking in silence for a few minutes before they reached two huge doors. Gohan stopped and turned to face Videl, then faced the direction they had come from, Videl followed suit.

"These are the front doors; if you look to the left you see one of the hallways with bedrooms. On the right hallway there are utility and multi-purpose rooms. Gohan started walking down the right hallway. He stopped in front of the first door on the right. This is one of the two computer rooms. He opened the door and they walked in the dimly lit room. Two windows filled the back wall, and were covered by large blue curtains. A projector was attached to the ceiling and was pointed to a newer style smart- board. A large shelf held a metal box, which was closed. In the middle of the room there was a table with a holographic computer floating above it. At least four tables held a computer. There was also a sofa with a large screen TV to one side of the room. The floor was a dark blue carpet. She saw a copier/printer too.

Gohan flicked on the lights, instantly flooding the room with brightness. He walked over to the metal box, which lay on the shelf. Opening it up, Videl noticed it held capsules, which were in Velvet molds. Gohan pulled a capsule out and handed it to Videl.

Videl pressed the button, and a laptop appeared when the smoke cleared away. The laptop was sleek and thin as paper, but also red. Gohan told her it was virtually indestructible and she capsulated it then slipped it into her pocket. Gohan pressed a button on the printer, then grabbed a piece of paper, and turned out the lights as they left.

Gohan handed her the paper, and she folded it and put it her pocket. He said it was a map of Capsule Corp, and her schedule. About two steps later Gohan opened the first door on the left.

"This is gym #1, mainly for training purposes such as lifting weights and strengthening muscles. You will train in here whenever it says so on your schedule." Gohan let her peek in the room, it was huge, filled with equipment and a platform, with a screen behind it and cameras on the ceiling pointed towards the stage. Gohan closed the door and they made their way to a corner. Hey could continue forward or go to right, down a skinny hallway. Suddenly she heard a commotion coming from the right hallway. Two tiny blurs shot past her from the corner, followed by a fry-pain welding, raven-haired blur, and an automatic wheel-chaired blue haired woman on the highest gear.

"You need to get your butts in the bath," Chichi screamed as the kids headed for the bedroom section of the house. Bulma shouted her agreement and they speed off, leaving Gohan and Videl in their dust. Gohan just continued forward, and Videl followed him. Gohan showed Videl the first Weapons room, and Bulma's Lab #1.

Then they continued until another fork, where they went left, past a supply room, then left again, passing an unoccupied bedroom. Left again, and they headed down a long hallway. A door on the right was the entrance to the Sauna, and a hallway next to it went to the damaged part of the house. Supposedly one part of the house had been blown up, but the rest was secure.

According to Gohan, a dining room, three bedrooms, and 3 out of 5 hospital rooms had been destroyed or impacted. They continued forward, and passed the medical storage room until they came to a hallway that was circular in its path. Gohan explained it circled around the garden and greenhouse area that was located in the center of the house. This area was protected by a skylight made of bulletproof glass. Gohan said they could go there tomorrow when it was still light out.

Suddenly nine chimes echoed through the house, it was 9:00 PM, they had one more hour. Gohan turned left and they walked down the curving hall for another few minutes. Then they came to the first door on the left, and opened it, it led to the front doors. They walked back to the entrance, but this time they went down the left hallway.

Gohan showed her where all the bedrooms were, and who they belonged to. Soon they had made their way to the Dining room, which was next to the medical rooms that weren't damaged. Then Gohan showed her a curved hallway that went around the whole building, except the computer lab.

They followed it to the front doors, but right before they got there, Gohan pointed out elevators on either side of the front doors. These led to the basement and second floor. Gohan told her to look at her map, it would show her what was upstairs and in the basement, and then he led her back to her room. After she said goodnight she walked in her room and flicked on the light switch. According to the clock, she had fifteen minutes until lights out. Videl jumped out of her clothes and into a clean pair of Pajamas and she put the dagger back in the concealed drawer. She checked over her schedule that Gohan had handed her. According to it, she had training with Krillen at 6:00 AM, in the second Gym. She looked at the map of the top and bottom floors. The second gym was located on the second floor. The second floor had a hallway around the perimeter and around the skylight. The gym was the second room on the left. Videl noticed her alarm was set for 5:45, which would give her time to get dressed and get there. According to her schedule, she would be learning how to suppress and use Ki. Videl put her schedule on top of the dresser and slipped into the bed. The clock turned to 10:00, and the lights automatically turned on. Videl faded into blackness, utterly exhausted from her earlier activities.


	5. Krillen and Bulma

"Beep, beep, beep," A noise woke Videl up.

"Ah," She yelled and hit the alarm button. She checked the clock; she needed to start walking in 10 minutes. She pulled her raven hair into a ponytail and pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a tank-top. She put on mascara and Chap Stick; she didn't like makeup that much. She checked her clock again; it was 5:55, time to go. She dashed into the hall and remembered to start at the front doors. She got there then she went to the elevators. She pressed the up button and was instantly there. She ran out of the elevator and turned to the left. A pair of double doors marked with the words gym filled her vision. She hesitantly opened them and saw a gymnasium with a large open space. It had gymnastics equipment including a trampoline built into the floor. The short bald man, Krillen, was sitting on it in a meditative pose. He opened his eyes and gestured her over to where he sat.

"Hello Videl," He said and Videl took a seat across him. "Today I will be teaching you the basics of Ki," The two spent the next hour mediating until Krillen stood up and excused Videl. Videl pulled her schedule out of her pocket and speed toward Gym 1.

When she walked in, Bulma, Marron, 18 and Launch were sitting in front of the stage in seats, Bulma in her wheelchair. Chichi was up on the stage and the screens showed her from different angles.

"Okay, Videl go ahead and take a seat," Chichi said and Videl sat in the chair next to Bulma. "Today ladies we will be going over what we learned yesterday. Remember the main pressure points are…" Chichi showed them where all the pressure points were and demonstrated attacks that hit these on a few dummies up on the stage. Then they got to try on their own mannequins, while Chichi showed Bulma attacks that just used her arms. Soon the hour was up and the women headed to the dining room.

The table was filled to the brim with food, and everyone dug in. Today Bulma sat between Goten and Trunks, which kept trying to put their arms around her. She let them, they were adorable. Then everyone headed out to their next destination. Videl walked to the first lab, which was near the first Gym. Bulma was following her, and soon both women were in the lab. The room was messy, and papers were strewn around various surfaces. A bunch of vehicle like contraptions littered the walls, and what looked like a jet was in the middle of the room. Bulma led Videl over to the left side of the room.

"Okay, Videl every day from 9:00 to 9:45 you are gonna help me out," Bulma said and Videl nodded. "But first I need you to take an IQ test for me, okay," Bulma said and handed Videl a package of papers. As Videl did the test, she noticed most were about strategies and war tactics. She finished in 35 minutes and Bulma graded the test. "Great," Bulma said, you got 47/50 right! This means I need to make a minor correction to your schedule," Bulma took the paper and scratched out something. Instead of meditation at 7:30 to 8:00, she had a meeting in ballroom. Suddenly Bulma looked at her watch, "You gotta go now," she said and Videl waved goodbye and headed to the basement for the GR, whatever that was.

* * *

**R and R pwease!**


	6. The Alarms

She made it to the Gravity Room, as the metal plate on the door read, and she walked in to see the one and only Gohan, smiling at her upside down, hanging from a bar on the ceiling.

"Videl!" He grinned and dropped down, landing on his feet gracefully with his muscular arms outstretched. She noted he seemed more cheerful today. She also noted he was shirtless, with only a pair of baggy pants on, resting on his hips.

She smiled in return, and looked around.

"What is this place?" She asked and Gohan scratched his head.

"This is where the stronger warriors train. In here the gravity is increased allowing us to grow stronger than would be possible." Videl nodded.

"I see. So how high does the gravity get to?"

"It can go from 2 times earth's gravity all the way to about 500 times." Videl's eyes widened.

"How is that survivable?" Gohan scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, after a lot of training, it can be mastered." Videl sighed.

"Well, how about we don't go that high..." Gohan nodded.

"Okay. Let's start it off at about 3x. That good?" Videl nodded and Gohan went to the machine in the middle of the room and pressed a button. Immediately Videl fell to the floor.

She tried to stand up, and made it to barely a crouch. But Gohan was the exact same, standing there like it was nothing.

Well, that figured. He had made it all the way to 500x."

They trained for a while, and Videl made it to the rest of her "activities" then collapsed in bed.

….

The days flew by, all the same, started early and ended late.

She found herself liking it here, and by the end of the month she had made it to 50x gravity. Gohan looked impressed, and had asked if she was sure she was human.

This had made no sense, because weren't they all?

He had just looked at her and smiled a strained grin, nodding.

It had all been going good for Videl that was until the attack happened.

It was about 12 at night, everyone resting, when an alarm was triggered. Lights flashed throughout the compound, and Videl rushed out of bed, as the lights automatically flicked on. In the bathroom, the weapon drawer slid open mechanically, and Videl grabbed a few blasters and a knife before running out into the hall, following Krillen and his wife, Marron tucked safely in her arms.

They all met in the dining hall, now filled with metal plating covering the walls and warriors gathered in the middle of the room. The dining table had disappeared to be replaced with a long and close to the ground pile of weapons, ranging from swords to guns.

Bulma waved her arms as the last person filed in.

"Okay. First off, everyone. I have upgraded all the weapons in this compound to be enforced with KI. This means they are virtually indestructible by human hands. Not to mention they can now cut through and/or pierce Sayian armor.

Directions were given; Bulma, Marron, Ox King, Puar, Roshi, Bunny, Mr. Briefs and Oolong were to stay in the room along with Dende to watch from the control panel which slid from a once empty wall.

They were group one, Home Base.

Gohan was to lead Piccolo, Videl, Yamcha and Krillen. They would scout the perimeter and take care of the disturbance. They were Group 2, The Scouts.

18 was in charge of the next group, composed of M. Trunks, 17, Tien, Popo and Yajirobe. They were supposed to quietly sneak around back to attack possible intruders from behind.

The last group was to be led by Chichi and composed of Trunks, Goten, Launch, Koren, and Chiaotzu. They were the backup, in case more were needed. They were to stay inside the building but near an exit.

With a grim smile, Bulma bid them farewell.

"This is what we have been training for, Z Fighters. Make me proud." They all separated, only linked by the small microphones and transmitters placed behind each person's ear and Bulma's cameras placed all over.

Gohan smiled and patted Videl on the back gently. "We will be fine Videl." She smiled, then in a fluid motion pecked him on the cheek and headed towards the door, smiling at the shocked boy.

"Just in case," she murmured and Gohan blushed and followed her out, towards the last battle that would decide their fate.

* * *

**So this is the second to last chapter. The final chapter will be out in a few months, after the end of my current writing cycle which can be found on my profile.**

**The final chapter will be set in the future, with flashbacks to the battle. It will be the epilogue.**

**I want to thank all those who have reviewed and read this, and all those favs and follows, I am ever so grateful.**

**I also want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I can honestly say my heart just isn't in it anymore. I am kind of bored with DBZ, and though I will be finishing all the stories I start, I feel like my lask of inspiration is starting to show.**

**So the next chapter will be my longest yet, and I estimate about 3,000 words min.**

**I am starting it now, and it will be the best yet.**

**I hope you all understand, and orginally this was supposed to be about 30 chapters. But I cannot keep writing something I have lost inspiration for.**

**So review please, and thank you all. This isn't goodbye, yet, and keep on the lookout for the epilogue.**


End file.
